<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lullaby by Cassandra14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055499">Lullaby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra14/pseuds/Cassandra14'>Cassandra14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two Universes Over [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra14/pseuds/Cassandra14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenzin loves his daughter - he really, really does. If only she would stop crying and go to sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lin Beifong/Tenzin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two Universes Over [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/61893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lullaby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Please stop crying, sweetheart, please, please stop crying," Tenzin murmured desperately to his daughter as he strode along the walkways of the family quarters. He bit back a whimper as Sora continued to scream.</p>
<p>He tried rocking her. Tried shimmying her. Tried humming and cooing and singing.</p>
<p>Nothing worked. Sora just kept wailing.</p>
<p>"Do you want your Mom?" Tenzin asked despairingly. "She's at work, darling, she won't be home until the morning. Please, please, stop crying."</p>
<p>Cradling the child on his knees, he sat down on a bench. He felt seconds away from tears himself as he watched his daughter's red face contort as she cried.</p>
<p>"Please," he whispered. "Sora, please."</p>
<p>"Tenzin?"</p>
<p>Looking up, Tenzin saw Aang approaching, dressing gown over nightshirt and carrying a glass of milk.</p>
<p>"She won't stop crying," Tenzin moaned. "I've tried everything - she's changed, she doesn't want a bottle, she's not cold or hot or gassy, I've rocked her - I don't know -"</p>
<p>"May I try?"</p>
<p>In answer, Tenzin lifted Sora towards her grandfather. "Please?" Aang set the glass down on the floor and reached for his granddaughter.</p>
<p>"Baby girl, what's wrong?" crooned Aang, laying the child on his shoulder. Tenzin winced at the sight of Sora's screaming mouth so close to Aang's ear. Stroking her back, Aang took in Tenzin's haggard expression.</p>
<p>"Why don't you go to bed?" suggested Aang gently. Tenzin stood and then hesitated. Aang assured him, "It's okay. I've got her."</p>
<p>"Thanks," replied Tenzin wearily. "I've got Council in the morning."</p>
<p>He shuffled off towards the master bedroom.</p>
<p>"Why don't we go outside, little one?" Aang murmured, jiggling Sora. He rearranged his robe to swaddle her before he walked out into the courtyard. "There isn't that better? Nice, fresh air. The stars all bright and shiny."</p>
<p>Sora's cries decreased a fraction. "There we are...see...now...how about a song?"</p>
<p>Pacing, he began to sing.</p>
<p>"<em>The moon is bright, the wind is quiet,</em></p>
<p>
  <em>The tree leaves hang over the window,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>My little baby, go to sleep quickly,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sleep, dreaming sweet dreams."</em>
</p>
<p>Gradually, Sora's wails diminished to whines and hiccups. Aang rubbed her back in circles.</p>
<p>"There we go...it's going to be fine...you're fine, sweetheart," Aang whispered. He wiped her cheeks free of drool and tears with an edge of his robe. "That's better isn't it? How about another verse?"</p>
<p>"<em>The moon is bright, the wind is quiet,</em></p>
<p>
  <em>The cradle moving softly,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>My little one, close your eyes,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sleep, sleep, dreaming sweet dreams."</em>
</p>
<p>Quiet now, Sora fussed on Aang's shoulder, her tiny hands clenching and pawing at his robe. Aang smiled and brushed the fine dark strands of her hair. He repeated the song.</p>
<p>"<em>The moon is bright, the wind is quiet,</em></p>
<p>
  <em>The tree leaves hang over the window,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>My little baby, go to sleep quickly,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sleep, dreaming sweet dreams.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The moon is bright, the wind is quiet,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The cradle moving softly,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>My little one, close your eyes,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sleep, sleep, dreaming sweet dreams."</em>
</p>
<p>Sora settled, eyes closing and hands fisting on fabric. Aang hummed to her, swaying a little, until he was sure she slept soundly.</p>
<p>"I didn't get to do this with your uncle or your aunt or you daddy very much," murmured Aang, cuddling her close. His voice ached with regret. "Too busy with Avatar and Temple stuff."</p>
<p>He tiptoed back inside, slipping along the hallways to the master bedroom. He and Katara had given it over to Lin and Tenzin a couple of weeks ago when the younger couple had admitted their apartment was too small for them and a baby. Located next door, the nursery had both its own hallway door and double ones to the master suite.</p>
<p>Aang slid the hallway door open, silent on its well-oiled tracks. He went to the crib and attempted to lift Sora from his shoulder.</p>
<p>She clutched harder, eyelids stirring, and squeaked a protest.</p>
<p>"Shhhh...all right, I understand, no putting down yet." Aang glanced through the half-open doors into the master bedroom. In the darkness, he could just barely make out Tenzin sprawled asleep on the bed. "Hush, sweetie, you don't want to wake your dad."</p>
<p>Sora gurgled and quieted again. Aang took possession of the rocking chair, a beautifully carved affair with thick cushions and a gliding footstool for added comfort. The chair reclined to an angle which made holding Sora to his shoulder easy, almost effortless. Not wanting to chance noise, Aang didn't rock, but simply cradled his granddaughter.</p><hr/>
<p>"Dad?"</p>
<p>"Hmm…"</p>
<p>"Dad, it's morning." The words worked their way into Aang's brain.</p>
<p>"Huh? Wha?" he mumbled. Eyes cracked open and he became aware of the weight on his shoulder. On instinct, and despite Sora being perfectly snug and safe already in one arm, his other hand flew to her back.</p>
<p>Blinking, he registered Tenzin standing beside the chair, fully dressed for the day.</p>
<p>"You must have fallen asleep with her," his son offered with a rare open grin.</p>
<p>"I guess I did," replied Aang, smiling sweetly if a little sluggishly from not being entirely awake.</p>
<p>"I've got the morning meditation and Lin won't be back until at least seven thirty; it might be best if you just stayed here with her?" Tenzin proposed. "She was up so late -"</p>
<p>Aang yawned, repositioned Sora a bit, and uncrossed and recrossed his legs. With a nod, he agreed, "Best to let her sleep. I'm happy here."</p>
<p>"Okay." Tenzin touched a finger to Sora's hand and traced the curve of her ear. "I'll tell Mother where you are when I see her."</p>
<p>"Thanks," Aang muttered. Treading lightly, Tenzin left.</p>
<p>Aang closed his eyes, content to doze with his granddaughter until breakfast.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>